The Immortal
by allisoncullen78
Summary: Edward left, Bella decided to stop being miserable and get what she wants so she is off to Italy!
1. My life

The immortal

It's been one year. One full year of pain not feeling worthy to even look in the mirror. Maybe that's why he left. I don't blame him how could I a simple danger magnet of a human possible be loved by the most beautiful person to walk the earth. Charlie has done nothing but worry I can't even begin to think of the pain I have put him through. He hears my screams echoing through the tiny house every night. He doesn't even sleep in his own bed anymore. The couch has become the new resting area for him and it's all my fault. No it's _his_ fault. If only he would have stayed. We could be happy and be together forever like we always said. We could have graduated high school together but he left. Allow me to show you into my realm of darkness and despair back to the night that started everything. The night that changed my existence forever.


	2. Flashback

_Flashback_

"_Alice I really don't want to have a party why should I celebrate being a year closer to death."" Hush Bella there is no need for all this fighting I have already seen you at the party so it's final." Stupid pixie I thought she was my friend now she is playing Bella Barbie and forcing me into something I want nothing to do with. I don't understand what the big deal is I'm turning 18 not flying into space. There is nothing special about it. About that time Rosalie came dancing into the room with a curling iron. She will never admit it but I think she likes Bella Barbie more than Alice. After my torture was complete I was spun around to look into the mirror. I looked completely different I looked pretty. And I felt pretty I couldn't wait to see how Edward would react when he seen me. My hair was slightly curled to hang lightly around my face, I had light pink blush applied to my cheeks and pink lip gloss to match. My dress was navy blue and flared slightly at the bottom. The shoes could have killed me black stiletto pumps. Alice was going to put me in my grave. I could see it now, here lays Bella if only she was more coordinated then shoes wouldn't have put her here. I went to remove the shoes but Alice was fast to smack my hand and say I would be fine. As much as I doubted her I knew I was no match for an Alice hissy fit. I was helped out of my chair to very unsteadily stand on my feet. I was then marched to the top of the stair case and was left at the top by myself. For the first time in a while I started praying in my head please don't fall, please don't fall. I made it halfway down the stairs before I made eye contact with Edward. My breath left my body immediately. He looked so amazing. His eyes held nothing but love and adoration for me and I knew I had the same look in my eyes. Before I could blink I was at the bottom of the stairs in his arms. "You look incredible love." I could only blush and look away. "Get a room" Emmett boomed from the other side of the room earning him a loud smack from Rosalie. "Happy Birthday Bella" Carlisle said while hugging Esme. Everyone had dressed incredible and they had defiantly outdone themselves with decorations. The room was decorated in blue lights and tool no doubt to match my dress. Alice and Rosalie also had on dresses but theirs was green. The men all had on dress shirts the only one that had on blue was Edward to match me. "You didn't have to go through so much trouble" I said. "It's only a birthday its nothing to put much effort into but I do appreciate everything you've done." "Oh Bella stop being like that just enjoy it here open my gift first." Alice handed me a sparkly blue box that was elegantly wrapped in a blue ribbon that draped down the side just like a gift you would see in a magazine. "Thank you Alice." I said as I took the gift and began to open it. I pulled the ribbon and tore the paper but in the process I felt a slight sting on my finger as I ripped the paper. "Ouch, paper cut." I said but before I could even process what happened Jasper flew at me. Edward being as over protective as he is kicked Jasper back but he hit me and I flew into Esme's table that was behind us. Then everything stopped. Emmett took Jasper outside with some muttered apology. Edward looked so pained he just kept staring at me. Carlisle is the only one that moved he came over and picked me up. We went to his office where he was able to clean my arm and stitch it shut. "I'm so sorry this happened Bella I know Jasper must feel awful about what happened." "It's not a problem Carlisle I am more worried about how it affected him." We continued to talk about anything we could think of for a while to keep my mind off the pain. Eventually Edward came into the room and said we had to go. As odd as he seemed to be acting I was tired and figured I would ask him about it tomorrow. Agreeing I said thank you to Carlisle and hugged him good bye. When we arrived at my house Edward laid with me and hummed my lullaby. _

_The next morning I woke up and Edward was gone. And of course it was one of the few sunny days in forks so I went to school without him. Dodging mike's attempts is harder than I thought I like having a scary vampire by my side it keeps the weirdo's at bay. After school I drove over to the Cullen's house but nobody was home I just assumed they were all out hunting after the incident. So I went home, driving was peaceful if I rolled my window down and ignored the noises my truck made it was like escaping the world all of my problems just drift away. I pulled into my drive way and turned off my truck then I noticed Edward standing by the trees I got out and ran to him. My heart leaped when I hugged him I hadn't realized just how much I missed him. "I love you Edward" I said while smiling at him. He just gave me a half smile in return. "Let's go for a walk Bella we need to talk." I really didn't like the sound of it but went along anyways. Long story short Edward told me he never loved me and that everything was a lie. That I would never see him again that way I couldn't burden him or his family with my human ways. After he was done breaking my heart he kissed my forehead. Then he was gone, gone forever. Never to be seen or heard from by me again. I couldn't accept this I tried to run after him but he was too fast and I fell. I couldn't find the strength to get back up so I just laid there in the leaves. I was there for hours just crying my chest hurting from loss. Then someone found me and carried me back. I couldn't even look at his face I just wanted to keep Edwards as the last face id seen. That night I had dreams of him leaving repeating those words to me "Bella you were just a distraction. I'm sure you knew you were nothing like us that we kept you for amusement. But now my family must move on. And we do not want you to come with us." Those words would swirl around my head for hours._

_End Flashback_


	3. Time to leave

Every day I get mad now. Mad that I couldn't tell that I was just a time consumer. Mad that Alice out of everyone hadn't been honest with me. Even Emmett left I guess I was stupid to think he actually cared about me. "Bella dinner is here I ordered pizza" yelled Charlie from downstairs. I managed to drag myself out of bed and down the stairs just to slump onto the couch. I was quickly handed a piece of pepperoni pizza from little Italy Charlie's favorite. Halfway through my pizza a thought occurred to me. Why should I be sitting around here being miserable just letting my life pass by? Edward was probably happy with someone else by now probably the person he left me for. So I was going to do something to make me happy. I am going to pack up tonight tell dad I'm moving and go to Italy. Why should I be here alone miserable and mortal? When I could be immortal the volturi will either allow me to join them or kill me either way I would be fine. That night I wrote a letter to my father telling him I was moving out that I was going to travel the country and that I would call him whenever I could find a pay phone. With that I packed all the necessities and some clothes but I couldn't find it in myself to leave my books at home so they got thrown into my book bag. I never used the tickets _he_ gave me so I traded one in for a one way ticket to Italy to start my new life or end my current life. I wouldn't find out the outcome until I got there.

Charlie was devastated as I expected but he understood that I needed some change in my life to make me happy. He gave me some money and kissed me goodbye hopefully not for the last time. I hopped in my old truck and started driving toward the airport. I couldn't tell Jake I was leaving he wouldn't understand he would fight for me to stay and right now I couldn't handle that. I started feeling bad about leaving my dad so I turned on the radio full blast to block out any thoughts. That's when I realized just how attuned the radio host are to your emotions they played every sad depressing song they could find. "Dumb Radio" is all I could mutter out before I punched the expensive gift from _them._ I had forgotten I even had anything left from the Cullen's I thought Edward had taken it all. I didn't want it though it was just a reminder of how happy I almost was. Pulling up to the airport I sighed and walked in only to be greeted by the overly peppy ticket checker. "Hi mam my I see you ticket please" rolling my eyes I handed the ticket to her then proceeded onto the flight. "No turning back now" I thought to myself. I drifted to sleep to the sounds of Last Holiday playing on the mini tv screen that the airline provided. Italy here I come.


	4. The dream

"_Hey Edward slow down" I looked up to see him running full speed away from me laughing as he went. I started to scream when I seen a giant Emmett running right at me. Last minute he changed his mind and jumped over my head nearly knocking me down. I don't know what has gotten into this people I understand wanting to run full speed but they aren't even interacting with me. Then I realized I wasn't even there I was just dreaming. I didn't know if this was just a dream my mind conjured up or if this is a real life event. They were having fun without me and they looked so happy. That's when I seen her. I had heard about Tanya but had only seen pictures but her blonde hair was pretty distinctive. She was chasing Edward laughing with him. Then my heart cracked all over again. Edward turned around to catch Tanya and he spun her around like she was his everything. He moved on. I started screaming at him "Edward! You good for nothing cheater!" But he didn't even notice me. My spirit has officially been broken. Then everything starts to go black and I hear someone talking about arriving at the destination. _

I wake up sweating and panting for air. I can't believe what I have just seen. I quickly put it to the back of my mind as I see everyone else is getting off the plane so I scramble up to grab my bags. After I make my way through baggage claim I head outside and hail a taxi. I quickly tell him to take me to the castle and he looks at me like I am crazy but doesn't say anything. We speed our way through traffic a little faster than I think is safe but what do I care I'm about to ask a vampire to kill me a car wreck might be less painful than three days of burning. But what do I know. As we arrive I see amazing arches and designs that I never could have imagined. I pay the man whose license says Phil. Go figure I thought to myself rolling my eyes. I get out of the car with my little bag and backpack and walk into the cold dark entrance way toward the little receptionist desk. "Hello my name is bel- ah Isabella and I want to see Aro". She looks at me like I am crazy "Mam there is nobody by that name here". Yeah whatever lady I know better. "Yes there is I have met him before so please just show me the way and stop lying to me". I am tired of people giving me false answers or telling me something I know to be a lie it ends now. She sighs and makes a phone call then signals me to follow her. Half way down some dark scary hall a cape emerges from nowhere. "Hello Isabella my name is felix and I will take you to where you wish to go". I look at him but don't see anything but a dark shadow no face or anything. "Well felix it is nice to meet you but I would feel better following you if you could unveil your face to me". He laughs then quickly pulls down his hood. "My goodness aren't you straight to the point Miss Isabella I think we will be great friends". This makes me smile knowing that he likes me and I don't even have to be a vampire for him to be my friend. We started walking then came to some very large doors. Felix turns and looks at me one last time and then pushes the doors open. There sat Aro and his guard and I have never felt so intimidated in all of my mortal life.


	5. Italy

"Ah Isabella to what do we owe this honor". Aro says as I walk toward him. "You owe me nothing but I have come for a favor". He face shoots up in surprise at that. "What can the Volturi do for Edward Cullen's mate"? Great I no longer have a name I'm just someone's mate I rolled my eyes at this thought drawing another strange look from Aro. "Well I am no longer Edwards's mate he has left me and I cannot figure out why but I have come to ask to join your guard". Aro laughs I feel my self esteem go down and my anger go up. "What could you provide to my guard Miss Isabella". "I am a shield Edward was never able to read my mind and I bet you couldn't either". This grabs his attention and he seems to be intrigued with this piece of information he stands and walks over to me then reaches for my hand. It looked like his eyes glasses over as he strained them almost like he was having trouble reading a book. "Well my dear Isabella you have just earned yourself a spot on the guard now pick who you wish to change you". I look around the room and there is only one person who I want to do it. "Jane would you please do it" Everyone looks with surprise as does Jane. She looks so excited that someone might actually like her more than they fear her. She bounces over like Alice use to and drags me to her room. "Bella thank you so much for choosing me I know we will be great friends." And with that my world goes black.

For what feels like years I feel like I am on fire. But I don't scream this is a welcome distraction from _him_. I just lay there and listen to what goes on around me I hear Jane talking to me and Aro comes by some. But mostly its Felix and Demetri that come by and talk they even fight like brothers when they think nobody is around picking and teasing each other it's actually kind of heartwarming. Then one day my heart rate increases dramatically. "Well this must be it" I thought to myself "it's almost over." As I listen to my heart it began to slow down till there was nothing but a small thudding then nothing. Silence filled my ears. I then opened my eyes to the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Dust floating through the air casting rainbows wherever they happened to be. No wonder Emmett was so stupid he was always distracted by everything I could never see. I sit up and see the guard all standing there and to break the awkward silence I make an exasperated stretching effect and they all laugh. I am already welcomed into their family and it feels amazing.


	6. They arrive

I am given my own room to decorate however I choose which is awesome and I am also assigned an official scary hood not as awesome but oh well. Jane quickly becomes my sister and Aro my father. They never let me do anything alone. Demetri and Felix are the two big brothers I never wanted they tease me and pick on me but they love me. My shield has improved so much I can cast it out around other people now so Jane can't hurt others or _he_ can't read their minds. In the short time I have been a vampire I have discovered I'm not a normal vampire go figure. I am a shield with a sponge affect. Meaning I can absorb powers and copy them to make them my own. I am what you could consider the super vampire I even have the scary cape to go with the title insert eye roll here. My father Aro has decided to crown me Princess of the Volturi. But in order for him to properly show off his daughter he wants to plan a crowning ceremony which is fine by me. The Cullen's can finally see what they are missing. I am planning the ceremony and it will be the best party the Volturi has ever thrown! I want a winter theme since my favorite power is to control the weather and my favorite season is winter so that's my theme. We are two days away from the party and every coven is coming to see the new princess. I recruit Jane into helping me decorate and boy did she put up a fight that tiny girl has some serious will power but she finally agrees. I started by forming ice crystals above the entry way and making snowflakes to hang from the ceiling and there is a giant snowflake that is going to hand in the center almost like a disco ball. While I am doing this Jane is on balloon duty and setting up the tables. I have already gotten a member of the Egyptian coven to agree to do the music for us so he will be here soon to set up. It's basically like a human party just with blood not punch. There will be human blood and animal blood for me and whoever else wishes to drink it. Part of my father's plan to show me off is to have a power practice session with everyone watching then if anyone wishes they can battle me to see who the better vampire is. So I go to the practice room now with Felix to start setting up. I use telekinesis to lift object and move them so it doesn't require any energy and just for the hell of it I lift Felix and sit him in the bleachers which earns me a scary look. But who cares he was just in the way. After everything is done I get a text from Jane "Cullen's almost here get ready princess". I teleport to my room and with a click of my fingers I change from a tee shirt and jeans to a strapless white top and a jean mini shirt with black stiletto heels. I then placed my diamond encrusted crown on top of my curly brown hair then I put on the scary cap. I transported myself to my thrown to the left of my father and smiled at him letting him know I was ready. Then I heard them, the Cullen's. Fighting in the hall way because Emmett said something stupid like always. I figured I would have some fun and used one of my powers to place a thought in Emmett's head. "Just shut up you moron." That was when crap really hit the fan. Emmett ran from the castle swearing it was haunted refusing to return. Who knows where he went. Then they walked in I pulled my hood further forward so they couldn't see my face and pushed my shied out to everyone. I already had the mind reading power so I started reading their minds just for kicks. Alice: _Why do I have to be here juicy couture is having a sale! Who cares about a stuck up princess nobody threw us a party when Rosalie came into the family. _Glad I'm not the only one who thinks Rose is annoying. Jasper: _What is with Alice and the depression I swear one sale goes by and the earth is falling out of orbit because of it. _Sigh some things never change. Esme: _I wish my family could get along everyone has fallen apart since she left. _She isn't talking about me Tanya probably had to go get her ugly hair dyed so she couldn't make it. Carlisle: _I wonder were Emmett went to?_ Good question who knows he is probably up a tree in North Dakota by now. Edward_: I wish she was here I'm not complete without her._ So the whore did take my place! I'll be sure to make him pay for what he has done. Rosealie: _Emmett is such a baby if the wind blows the wrong way he runs for the hills. If only Bella was here she seemed to distract him._ There is that word again _distract_, I am nobody's distraction! My anger flared instantly and my father felt it because he began welcome the Cullen's. "Hello welcome to my home. I am sure you see the new person next me this is the princess of the Volturi. Her name is Is- ah" I wiped his mind blank and then placed my thoughts in his head "don't tell them my name they will find out soon enough". With a weird look my father apologized and then went on "you will be staying here for a week so please make yourselves at home if you need anything please let my daughter know". With that I stood and raised my hands and then Emmett appeared shaking a stick yelling "bad raccoon don't make me eat you cause I will rabies or not!" He then proceeded to look around the room then hug Rosalie and tell her how mean his new raccoon friend was. The whole family was stunned by my power my father then explained it to them and Carlisle was in awe of me. "Thank you Cullen coven for attending my ceremony I must leave to go train my powers now but feel free to follow me if you wish to". With that I stood and walked toward the chambers with my father and Jane right behind me followed by the Cullen's. This will be fun it thought.


	7. The battle

We rounded the corner leading into a massive room made entirely of concrete and steel beams. It was designed to change the terrain of the floor. There could be a lake that comes out of the floor or a mountain it just depended on what I felt like training with that day. As I walked into the room I silently pointed to bleachers hidden behind a sheet of what humans consider to be "indestructible" I can go through three plates of glass a day easy but father gets mad. As I walked to the middle of the room I seen the Cullen's making their way to their seats but of course somehow Emmett managed to cause a fight. He was pushing jasper fighting to sit in the front row which received him a slap from both Alice and Rosalie. Shaking my head I lifted my hand to get their attention. "I need someone who is brave enough to fight me". Emmett quickly stood but I shook my head then pointed to Jasper "you look like a decent opponent lets see how good you are". Jasper looked confused but stood and made his way towards me. "I am Jasper Hale it's an honor to battle with you princess". I bowed then crouched and he did the same over the speakers I heard my father say he wanted a clean fight and if it was done any other way there would be punishment. I knew that meant Isabella don't you dare break anymore glass but I just ignored him. The siren signaled that we could begin and I figured I would allow Jasper to think he could take me. I moved slowly to the left and I seen his muscles tense about to jump after me so I jumped back. I was already bored with these basic moves so I decided to change it up. I threw my hands in front of me and fog came out surrounding us both. I could sense him coming toward me I could hear his footsteps echoing off the floor. Then I lunged forward grabbing a hand full of his hair and throwing him into the wall. I made the fog dissipate and when I looked at jasper for a split second I seen Edward. I felt all my hate toward him rise inside me and I felt my control on my powers slipping. Everything started going in slow motion I felt fire shoot out of my finger tips and ice shards flying from my mouth as I screamed in pure hate. I began running toward Jasper hearing the screams of his mate didn't stop me. Hearing his family yell with fear only heightened my anger how could they care so much about him but didn't even think twice about leaving me? I stopped in front of Jasper and lifted him off the ground with my telekinesis ready to kill him. But then a thought occurred to me is this how he felt when he attacked me? It was like a switch flipped inside me, I felt ashamed that I had done this to Jasper. He didn't deserve it I understand why he left. Even though he wanted to kill me Jasper is the only Cullen I trust. I lowered him back to the ground and allowed him to feel my humiliation and sadness for what I had done. I then put a thought in Aro's head "father I will be back soon tell the Cullen's not to worry". I then touched Jaspers hand and we teleported back to the one place I didn't think I would ever go back to Forks, Washington. Back to the house where it all happened where my life had began to fall apart.


	8. Jasper

Jasper looked stunned. "How did you know about this place?" he said. I just stood there for a second debating if it was even worth telling him. "Well I am waiting." He was getting irritated with me just standing in the shadows not telling him anything. Sighing I took a step into the tiny ray of sunlight right in front of him and dropped my hood letting him see who I am. "Bella?" he looked shocked and relieved all at once I tried to read his emotions but that almost sent me into a coma he was feeling so many things at once. "Yes jasper it's me but I go by Isabella now it's good to see you again" trying to explain this to him was going to be harder than teaching Emmett algebra. Jasper just stared at me for a few minutes to show my annoyance with the current conversation or lack thereof I sighed and sat on the ground cross legged. He quickly got the point and began to ask a million questions "what happened to you, why are you with the Volturi and what happened between you and Edward". So Edward never told his family about what he did, they probably didn't even care to ask they were just happy to be rid of me. "So Edward never told you what he did?" I was staring at him with a confused look just to let him think that I was confused even though I knew the truth. Jasper looked sad so I reached out to touch him to use my father's gift to see what he knew.

_Flashback_

_I could see myself in a blue dress opening gifts oh this must be my party I am seeing it through Jaspers eyes. Jasper can see blood smell blood and his grasp on reality slipped and then he lunged forward. I looked so scared almost like a deer in front of a car. Then I feel an impact coming from my side throwing me outside then Emmett carrying me away. The next day was sunny so we skipped school when Edward got back from my house he wouldn't even look at Jasper like it was his fault. I felt Jaspers sorrow it was like getting hit with a ton of bricks. Edward called a family meeting and everyone sat in the living room "I think we need to move. Bella is in danger because some of us cannot control themselves around her. We need to move today I want everyone gone by this afternoon so I can tell Bella bye." "But what about us! We don't want to leave we love Bella!" Alice yelled from beside Jasper. "It's too bad Bella will be better off without us I want you to stop talking to her cut her off and no more looking into her future it's the only way to make sure she is safe." That idiot did he really think that this was the best way. Well he really screwed up. I see everyone packing then leaving they went to isle esme Carlisle had bought it a few years before and I learned about it from father. _

_End flashback_


	9. Family

I pulled away from Jasper and turned my back to him. "Bella what really happened between you to?" "Jasper you know your brother lied to you he just wanted to get rid of me. He told me he didn't love me that I was just a distraction for all of you. He told me that none of you even understood why I came around so much nobody wanted me there. I annoyed everyone but the only person that made it clear was Rosalie everyone else was just acting. I have never felt so stupid." I seen his face change to rage and he started to shake. "Jasper calm down that was a long time ago. I wanted you to know who I was why I acted the way I did. I was angry and upset and I took it out on you I'm so sorry. But please don't tell anyone who I am." "Bella I wouldn't dare tell your secret I just think the rest of the family deserves to know but tell them when you're ready." I smiled and nodded at him then transported us back to the castle. When we arrived we were in the throne room and I was sitting next to father and jasper was in front of us behind him was the rest of the Cullen's. "I hope I can trust you to keep the royal secret safe Jasper, please come to me with any questions you may have. You are not allowed to tell anyone what you have learned." Jasper bowed then went back to Alice who was pouting like a puppy because she couldn't know the secret. I stood and walked out of the room only to discover Alice was following me I turned and shook my head no meaning do not follow me but Alice will never change. I teleported to my room to escape her because I knew she wouldn't leave me alone. I can't deal with any of them right now I throw my cape onto my bed and lay on the couch and flip on the TV. I go through multiple channels and land on an army wives rerun. They never should have canceled this show it was so good I thought to myself. I decided I want to do a makeover and redesign my room so I pull out my laptop and start ordering things I want to go earthy this time. My current theme is pink, pink and more pink. It is getting overwhelming very quickly. I order Alaska white paint and then a light green. I order a large king sized pillow top mattress and a light color wood for hardwood floors. My comforter is a light green to a light blue ombre effect. And I decided why not order a crystal chandelier. Then I order a 70 inch smart flat screen TV because Felix broke my current TV when he lost at bowling while playing wii. I order solid oak dressers and then decide that I need a cute rug to match. After I order everything and have it set up for next day delivery I remembered I needed to order my crowning dress. It is only two days away and still have to decorate more. So much to do and so hard to remember it all with the Cullen's here. I might tell Carlisle and Esme later who I am just so they don't get blindsided at the ceremony. Searching for my dress was a lot harder than I thought it would be. With a winter theme I need something blue and poofy to tie everything together. I eventually give up and call my favorite designer in Paris and ask him to design and make my dress overnight. Hanging up the phone I feel exhausted I wish I could sleep but all I can do is lay here and pretend. I have heard there is a vampire out there that has the power to temporarily turn someone human for a short amount of time. I would love to find them but I don't see it happening when the word that the Volturi is in the area spreads the powerful vampires tend to leave so they are not forced to join the guard. Who could blame them though they have a family to return to. They call them covens but they are families with a mother and father figure. They care for the family and make sure they have everything they need. Like Carlisle and Esme do they care for their family. A family I use to be part of. Its time they know before I could change my mind I grabbed my hood and headed toward Carlisle and Esme's bedroom. I knocked on the door and was invited in. They looked at me confused then Esme spoke up "is there anything we can do for you princess?" I sighed and closed their door and locking it using my telekinesis then said "do not call me princess call me Isabella or Bella is you choose." With that I dropped my hood and showed them who I really was.


	10. Reaction

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. Looking from him to Esme I just nodded my head to answer their question. Big mistake, since my change I have not been much of a touchy feely person this might have to do with all the despair I felt for so long. This didn't stop Esme from grabbing me and hugging me so hard it would have crushed me if I was still human. Feeling her start to dry sob I pulled away not feeling sympathy for her, she left me why would she be crying. "I do not want any questions nor do I want your fake sympathy. I showed you who I was now you must keep it a secret it will be reveled at the ceremony so I expect you to keep it a secret from all of your family otherwise you will all suffer severe consequences." They looked at me almost as if I had asked them to hide a criminal from the cops. "But Bella what about Edward doesn't he deserve to know your alive? He hasn't been the same since he left you." Oh Esme trying to be a good mother but she doesn't have a clue what her son did. "He _deserves_ to know I'm _alive_? Look at me Esme do I look alive, do you hear a heart beat? Do I look happy? My life came to a halt when he left me in the woods. He just left me there like trash after he was done telling me how little I meant to you all. The only thing he deserves is to feel as bad as I do. But considering he replaced me with Tanya I don't see him feeling nearly as worthless as I do!" My anger was flaring I could feel it rising and I knew I had to get out of there. I quickly teleported out of their bedroom leaving them looking confused and hurt but maybe they feel a fraction of what I felt that day. I ended up in my room cuddled up on my bed wishing to sleep to get some temporary relief from the chaos in my life. But even without looking into my future I can tell this will never happen. I decide to give up and decorate more for the ceremony I pull out my phone and text Jane. "Hey meet me in 5 to decorate some more please!" She will protest but I know she will eventually show up. I grab my cape and teleport myself to the ball room and see Rosalie standing in the middle of the room with Alice talking about the decorations. "This outta be interesting" I thought to myself while rolling my eyes.


	11. Seriously

"Excuse me this room is off limits to anyone but the guard I must ask you to leave immediately" I say loud enough for my voice to echo through the room. They both quickly turn around embarrassed that they had been caught snooping. They mutter quick apologies and run from the room in a very un-cullen like manner. Something is up with them I just don't know what. Shrugging my shoulders I quickly get to work on the room some more. I throw my hands in the air and the ceiling quickly freezes over with tiny crystals hanging from it. I aim some floor lights and the ceiling starts to sparkle creating a beautiful wonder land appearance. Next I walk over to the walls and make small snowflakes appear. "Well someone has been busy." I hear from across the room I spin to see Jane smirking at me. "Well its about time you show up to help I thought maybe you were taking human steps here considering how long it took you." We both start laughing then I hear a voice I haven't heard in forever. "Princess I need your assistance for a moment." I look over to see Edward standing there staring at me. "Do you not see that I am busy? Go find someone else." I don't think I could get anymore hate into my words he cringes back but doesn't back down. "Your father told me that if I had any questions to ask you, that's what I'm doing." Great my father has put him up to this he has always wondered why I didn't go back to Edward he knows my past but insist we are meant to be together. Sighing I walk over to him and make a point to pull my hood forward just to insure he won't see who I am. "What is it you need?" I ask with little interest in my voice. He looks nervous but hands me a slip of paper with a name on it. My name, Isabella Marie Swan.


	12. What are the odds

I quickly look up at him and he has a strange look on his face. He is staring down at the name on the paper _my name. _"This is what I need help with I understand the Volturi can get information on anyone. I have tried to find this girl and can't even find a credit card slip it's almost as if she has fallen on the face of the earth." He looks broken as he speaks and from somewhere within me something starts hurting, hurting for him wanting him to smile. I quickly make the feeling vanish he has Tanya now why is he trying to find me. "Edward from what I understand you are with Tanya from the Alaskan clan may I ask why you're looking for this person?" He blanches back with almost disgust "I am not with Tanya though she insist on thinking otherwise. I have well had found my mate but there was an issue she was human. I couldn't risk her life anymore than she did on a daily basis by herself." He smiles a small sad smile then continues. "Have you ever seen a spinner top? She operated like that she could stand for a while but eventually it was guaranteed she would fall over something her clumsiness made her who she was but she was also smart and beautiful anything anyone could ever ask for in a partner." He stops like if he says any more it would break him in two. I cannot listen to anymore time has made him miss me but time has made me hate him. I shake my head at him to signal yes I will try to find her then I turn my back to him and walk to Jane who is ten times paler than normal. I already know where this is going to go. As scary as Jane is she is a true romantic. Between her and my father they are going to plot against me but they don't have any clue what they are getting themselves into. I wave my hand and make my speakers appear from my room and pull my ipod out of my back pocket. To make my point to Jane I attach the ipod and change the song to Taylor Swift's We Are Never Getting Back Together. I make a pointed look at Jane and she rolls her eyes and with that we continue to decorate.


End file.
